


Royalty In The Time Of Cell Phones

by Bam4Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty AU, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engaged to a 12 year old? Peter can handle that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty In The Time Of Cell Phones

So, Peter wondered why they were even bringing him to his quarters right now. Wasn’t it bad luck to see each other before the wedding?

But, then again, this was the first time they were meeting anyway, so maybe some traditions were being tossed out the window just because.

The teenager (and really, this wasn’t the stone ages, why the fuck were they marrying off a teenage prince to a 28 year old soon-to-be-king was beyond him, not like it made their relationship any more fertile…) was small, barely thirteen and covered in moles.

He also didn’t seem to give a fuck who he was talking to, and full out refused to let his handler help him into his ceremonial garments. Even after the other teen had threatened to get his dad and make him force the teen into them.

It was oddly refreshing for some reason.

Stiles giggled a little when the doors were closed behind the teen and flung himself into Peter’s bed, making himself right at home in the thick blankets.

Peter somehow couldn’t bring himself to protest the teens laziness.

***

"So… this is fun don’t you think?" Peter looked over towards the small prince sitting on the other side of the room, flicking through the gossip magazine on Peter’s bed.

"Didn’t your handler say you were supposed to be getting ready?"

Prince Genim (‘call me Stiles or I’ll break your face in’) Stilinski just rolled his eyes and tossed the magazine aside after finding the third article with him as the main person, looking annoyed and rolled off his stomach.

"Oh come on, you know they won’t let me down the isle without looking perfect, might as well let them get me ready. Not like I have any idea how to put that damn thing on anyways. Looks god awful anyways. Know any way to destroy it before the ceremony?"

Peter thought about telling him that if he messed it up they’d probably just find some other ugly thing to stuff him into, but stopped himself.

It’s been so long since someone actually talked to him like a human being instead of a soon to be crowned king, and even longer since someone tried anything mischievous around him. He thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure."

***

When Stiles’ handler came back later, a fluffy dark haired boy with a puppish look on his face and a lopsided smile, Peter and Stiles both feigned ignorance when he panickingly inspected the clothes, looking like he was seeing his life flash before his eyes.

Stiles smirked and sat next to Peter on the couch he was sitting at, typing away at some program or another. Stiles tried not to look to hard, knowing the prince didn’t like giving anything away about his books before they were finished.

"Just go tell Daddy, Scotty, he’ll find something else. Don’t worry, Daddy makes everything better." Peter paused in his typing and took the moment to save his work, momentarily shocked that he hadn’t realized Stiles was young enough to still be calling his father ‘Daddy’ of all things. Scott looked down at the little prince with a ‘why do you do this to me’ look before letting his shoulders drop in a slouch.

"Fine. But if you do this to whatever else he makes you wear, I won’t be held responsible for the time out you end up in." Stiles scowled up at him as he watched him walk out with the ruined garment and slumped back into his seat, leaning against Peter’s arm and watching his fingers type.

"If I’m gonna be married to a king I don’t need time outs."

Peter smirked and paused long enough to save again, “You sure about that? Your father is going to be staying here for a while after the ceremony, I’m not really sure any of us would interfere if he thought you deserved it. Your father is a just king, he really does love you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed his head of Peter’s arm, looking at him, “Yeah, but I’ll be a king too soon… Do you think that Mama could come visit after Daddy goes back? She really wanted to come, but her Grandmother broke her leg and refused to let anyone else help her. Besides, she’s still doing all those negotiations with the southern border patrols. Said it’s really important.”

Peter looked down at him and smiled a little, “I’m sure your mother would be very welcomed here, Stiles.”

Stiles looked happy at that.

***

The feast after the ceremony was large and Peter would have rolled his eyes at it’s formal setting if it’s weren’t at least loud enough that he wouldn’t have to watch his words for the moment. He glared at the servant that looked like he was going to pour wine into Stiles’ glass and shook his head sharply. The last thing he needed right now was a drunk child to take care of for the night.

Thankfully they all seemed to get the message and no one tried to give Stiles anything Peter didn’t approve of for the rest of the night. Stiles was leaning against him though, looking warily at all the people in the hall, and for the most part never not watching his father sitting at a table near theirs. Peter took a moment to recognize that he’d probably never been to a feast so large, having been a prince at a much smaller castle so far until now in life.

When he finally decided they could make their leave without looking suspicious to the probable journalists in the room (it wasn’t unheard of for marriages to be consummated before both parties were of age, but Peter would be damned if he read in tomorrows news articles about how he probably made his way into Stiles’ pants as soon as he could.) he found Stiles half asleep on him, blinking tiredly in the dull lights of the room, looking dazed.

Peter took a moment to stand up, tugging the thirteen year old up with him and motioning for Stiles’ handler to follow him.

"What rooms has he been staying before this?"

Scott looked a little nervous when they left the dining hall. “His rooms were all the way on the other side of the castle, Sire. His luggage has already been brought to your quarters just after the ceremony’s end.”

Peter watched the teen clinging to his side and poked him in the side to get his attention. Stiles straightened up and blinked tiredly up at him in question.

"Are you okay with sleeping in my quarters tonight, Little Prince? I could have somewhere else made up for you if you need."

Stiles shook his head, looking a little more awake. “Um, I’m fine sleeping with you. Isn’t that what married people are supposed to do?”

Peter thought about it for a moment, “In the same bed as me even? Because my rooms only have one, though I could find quarters with two bedrooms we could get moved into, it might be best.”

Stiles shook his head no again, “No, it’s okay, I sleep best with another person in bed with me. Unless you don’t want to sleep with me?”

Peter scoffed a little at his wide (manipulative) eyes, “No, as long as you’re fine I will be too.”

Stiles just yawned and nuzzled into his side tiredly again.

***

So, it wasn’t really all that different being married than not. You know, except for the part where he had a clingy little heater sleeping on him at night.

No, being a husband was actually a lot like being an uncle in his opinion.

In the mornings he didn’t let Stiles out of the room without his pills, because he learned the hard way that the teen never shut up without them.

In between meetings and the such, he could usually find Stiles playing in the castle with the rest of Peter’s youngest family members. And occasionally Derek, but those were usually times when Scott was around, and then Derek played the best big brother ever it seemed.

Stiles seemed to get it though and tended to be a giggling ball of hysterics by the time they all had to stop.

Right now Peter was having a quiet day in the gardens with his laptop (oh the joys of outdoor outlets, so he could be lazy as possible without having to actually get back up) when he heard laughter coming his way.

Looking up he found Stiles, Cora and Malia (his first child, but was raised by someone else when he proved to be too immature to raise children at the age of eighteen) running towards the fountains before jumping in, not caring of their clothes (Peter could only hope none of them had phones on them right now) and happily splashing each other.

"I hope the three of you asked your handlers before going for a swim?"

Stiles looked up at him and smiled while Cora rolled her eyes and Malia just ignored him and pulled Cora under the water again. Stiles waded over to the side of the fountain closest to him and grinned.

"Oh husband of mine? Come play with us?" Peter rolled his eyes and tapped away at his computer again.

"Stiles, it would probably be best of me to stay dry, you know, using a laptop and all."

Stiles rolled his eyes and got up onto the side of the fountain, looking bored now that Cora and Malia were off entertaining each other instead of him. “Fine. But mark my words, one day you will play with me and see exactly how superior playing is to typing.”

Peter looked up with a smirk, “Yes, maybe I’ll even write a book about it.”

***

When Stiles birthday had come, the ground was covered in snow and Stiles looked none to happy about it.

"What’s wrong, Little Prince?"

Stiles looked up from the wide window he was sitting in and lifted the blanket on top of him in invitation. Peter smiled a little and slid under next to him, letting Stiles burrow into his side for warmth.

"It’s so cold here, Peter. I miss the south, it was always hot, and I never had to wear long sleeves so much in my life. I fear I’ll die of the cold."

Peter chuckled a little, pulling Stiles into his lap to snuggle him comfortably, “Don’t worry, Stiles. I’ll save you from the cold. It’s what husbands are for.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Peter’s cheek, something so innocent it made Peter was to gag a little at the wrongness that he could even call him husband at all. He kept a serene smiled on his face though, rubbing up and down Stiles arms to heat him up. 

"I’m not worried, Peter. You’re my night with shining laptops. Not sure if the saying is supposed to go like that, but I think it works just fine."

Peter kissed Stiles’ forehead, rocking them a little to comfort the tiny prince.

"What do you want for your birthday, Stiles?"

Stiles hummed a little in his arms, thinking about it. “Um, can we possibly go see Mama? I know she really wants to see me. We could be there and back in a day with the jets.”

Peter mentally went through his schedule for a moment before nodding with a smile. “The Halls of Beacon Hills we shall go then. A nice warm birthday for you. It’ll be nice, don’t you think?”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, nearly bumping into Peter’s chin before Peter moved it. “Yeah, it’ll be great.”

***

Stiles looked happier than Peter had ever seen him that day actually, sticking to his mothers side for most of the day, happy to finally see her after so long without her.

His mother herself was happy too, Peter almost didn’t expect the feast they were invited to as soon as they got there, but then again, it was her baby’s birthday that night, of course a feast would be in order.

Stiles was much less introverted at this feast, sitting in a group of children all around his own age, chattering excitedly about the northern castles he had seen since arriving in Hale territory.

Peter watched the boy closely, keeping up polite conversation with Stiles’ parents when they asked how his school was going, how he was settling in, if he missed them terribly.

"Oh course he misses you both. I must admit, since you are his parents, he did have some night terrors in the first few weeks, scared without your presence. But he is well adjusted now. Doesn’t mean he wasn’t still so very excited to see you two today."

They looked relieved that their baby missed them and for a moment Peter wondered why they ever even wanted to marry their son off at all.

Later that night (Stiles said he’d be fine with going home right away, but Peter knew he would probably be saddened) they were bunking in Stiles’ old room, literally.

What prince has bunk beds?

That one apparently… Maybe Malia and Cora might want bunk beds…

Peter was trying to get to sleep in the tiny bed when he heard a small thump. He looked over to see Stiles standing next to Peter’s mattress with a pleading look on his face. Peter just smiled and lifted the comforter for him, watching him burrow into the bed next to him before falling asleep.

Okay, so maybe he was getting a little attached to the little guy.

Doesn’t mean anything.

***

Stiles didn’t grow any faster than expected, but it still surprised Peter every time he showed it, physically, mentally, (but not often, because lets fact it, Stiles will always be stiles, and if that means he’s a prank pulling, vegetable hating teenager, then so be it) pretty much any of it. But no matter how often they spent their time together, no matter how much Peter read about the two of them in the tabloids, it still came as a shock when he overheard Scott practically cooing to the boy that he was getting so big while they played.

It still surprised when his visiting mother (cause lets face it, Hale territory was large, one castle was not enough to cover it all) leaned over to him one dinner and commented on how much less Stiles tried to trip passing guards than he once had. 

And it especially surprised him when he woke up before the teenager to find a normally uninterested part of the boy’s body wide awake and pressed into his thigh.

Stiles always slept later than Peter, so he probably didn’t realize that he knew, but it still made Peter uneasy. For all intents and purposes, Stiles was still a kid. He loved playing with the girls in the garden, playfully sword fighting with the boys (and the girls actually, since the girls were actually better than the boys) in the armory. He liked sneaking into the kitchens late at night and convincing them to make him those cute little cakes he liked so much after dinner. (Okay, to be fair, more than half the time Peter was with him and asking for cookies, but still.)

Most of the time, he felt more like a nanny to the teen than a husband. Sometimes things like this just shocked him when it made him realize, that one day, Stiles and him might be more intimate than they are now… Stiles was just a little boy.

Peter didn’t think he could do it.

***

By the time Christmas of the second year came around (just months past their anniversary and weeks past Stiles’ fifteenth birthday) Peter wasn’t any further along with his denile. Stiles was very obviously interested in sex (but not with another person quite yet) and Peter could only be thankful he seemed content to keep it to himself in the bathroom.

Stiles was as cuddly as ever, with an ever growing oversize sweater collection for the colder months (which for him, was anywhere between September to April) and seemed fond of stealing Peter’s and forcing him to wear his (lets face it, Stiles was swimming in those sweaters, they fit Peter perfectly) to leave the scent on them. It was becoming painfully obvious that Stiles was attracted to him, or at the very least, Peter was becoming a comfort object for Stiles.

It was almost as if the two of them liked each other or something… maybe, shut up.

***

Peter woke up one morning (just a few weeks before his thirty first birthday) to a pair of lips pressed against his. Opening his eyes he found Stiles pulling back from him, a fond look on his face while he watched Peter wake up. It wasn’t their first kiss on the mouth. By far actually.

But something just seemed different about it.

Maybe it was Stiles’ growth since their marriage began. Maybe it was the stupidly happy look he had on his face so early in the morning.

Maybe Peter was just finally starting to see him in a more adult manner than before.

Maybe Peter was just finally starting to like him like Stiles liked him…

Doesn’t matter though, not like they’ll change much because of it anyway.

***

Ten years later, Peter could easily say it didn’t change a thing. Stiles grew up. They finally slept together. Stiles still stole his sweaters.

Turns out, Stiles acting like Stiles did it for him too, you know? And by, Stiles acting like Stiles, he mostly meant the cuddles and acting like a ten year old.

That might have been less than expected. Peter still liked it though. In bed.

The one thing that did change?

Peter knew he needed Stiles as much as Stiles needed him.


End file.
